Ficlets
by opaque-girl
Summary: A collection of Draco/Ginny unrelated drabbles and one-shots / The mist around him stared to fade, the fog disappeared, and she saw him, the real him, for a few seconds. And it scared her more than anything else ever had, in years.
1. Betrayal

**Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge (Pairing – Draco/Ginny) and The Greenhouses Competition (Lavender) at the HPFF :)**

**Many thanks to colorful swirls for the beta work – thank you!**

**Prompt: Yelling, Betrayal**

* * *

Over the years, Ginny Weasley had felt numerous emotions for Draco Malfoy.

Hate, anger, irritation, agony, pity, hell, even attraction.

But never had she felt betrayed.

In that instant, when she saw the death eaters invading Hogwarts and Malfoy running away, she felt betrayed.

Utterly, shitly and hopelessly betrayed.

How could he do this?

To her, to his school, to his own classmates, to them?

How could he let those bastards enter the school where he lived and tear it apart?

There were tears and laughs, screaming and dancing, agony and delight spread across Hogwarts but Ginny Weasley only felt one emotion - betrayal, betrayal, betrayal.

"Why Malfoy, why?" she yelled at him, when she saw him, sitting there in the grounds before Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

"Why would you do something like this? Something this horrendous, pathetic and cowardly? Something this horrific? This is not about being a bully or disliking Harry or us - "

"I didn't do this because I hate Potter, Weasley. I'm not that big of a bastard. I did because I had to do it, you got it? I had to do it!" he spat at her, turning to look at her with anger, hate and something - something she couldn't quite place her finger at.

"You don't have to do stuff Malfoy - you certainly don't have to do stuff which can kill your own friends, your own - "

"I don't have friends, Weasley. And I had to do it - and if given the same choice, I will do it, again and again, okay? Now get lost."

And she realized, she couldn't. She looked at him, stared, in fact and the anger, hatred, betrayal all seemed to disappear - the mist around him stared to fade, the fog disappeared, and she saw him, the real him, for a few seconds.

And it scared her more than anything else ever had, in years.


	2. Madness

**Written for the OTP Boot Camp (Prompt: Patience) , Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Kuala Lampur, Malaysia, Genres: Horror/Suspense/Drama), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Herbology - Prompts: Broken, OFC, Summer Vacation) and the Different Houses Competition (Prompt: Dramatic). Special thanks to colorful swirls for the amazing beta work.**

**Please do leave a review and subscribe if you would like to read more :)**

* * *

The minute they brought her in, he knew who she was.

_Ginny Weasley_.

His head turned, and he watched as she struggled with the Healers and her family, screaming, shouting, crying, and eventually, breaking down.

He had heard about her.

Everyone had.

She had made headlines, every summer after the war.

They said she had gone mad, unable to accept her brother's death.

"We need to conduct a series of test, Healer Malfoy. We need to check her brain capacity and absorption level and see how her brain is actually functioning and - "

"I know my job, Piper, no need to explain it to me," he snarled at the nurse and she looked away, seeming embarrassed.

He started waving his wand around, not wanting to waste any more time, muttering several incantations all at once.

There was nothing wrong with her brain, just as he had feared.

"Piper, leave," he instructed firmly, and the female nurse knew better than to argue. He listened to her footsteps drift away, slowly, cautiously, and then he locked the door behind him.

"_Phipels Letmene_," He waved his wand, and almost instantly, a micro, undeveloped picture of her brain popped up. He waited patiently for it grow and develop as his palms grew sweaty and his teeth started making an uncanny sound against his mouth.

And what he saw there almost made him run for his life.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, staring back at him, alive, glorified and ready to _kill_.


	3. Alone

**Challenge: OTP Boot Camp, Song Fic Boot Camp, All Sorts of Love Competition (Angsty Love)  
Song: Echo – Jason Walker  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

* * *

he's standing alone, at the edge of the malfoy manor, looking around, searching, for answers, which he would never find.

the roses have died, the thorns still alive and they are haunting him, together - the roses, the thorns, the memories.

_(draco, i think i'm falling in love with you.)_

he lets out a scream, loud, clear, broken as anguish spreads over his limbs, his body, his heart.

_(be a better man, draco - for me.)_

he couldn't be – he failed, again and again and as he screams louder, harder, clearer then ever, he knows nothing can change the past.

_(if this is what you have chosen draco, you know my decision)_

he sinks to the ground, slowly, loudly, harshly and as darkness haunts him and shadows engulf him, the looming silence remains his only friend.

he is alone, now and forever.


End file.
